


衣柜与潮

by Thirting_JHjinghan



Category: PET anime, Pet (2020), ペット(2020), 思维覆写
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirting_JHjinghan/pseuds/Thirting_JHjinghan
Summary: 但有时情绪会突如其来地席卷一切，淹没他，充满他。真奇怪，司恍惚中想到，他的意象是水，却依然能感觉到窒息的折磨与痛苦。他感觉到指尖颤抖的握不住任何东西，全身冰冷而僵硬。仿佛他的内脏被尽数剖割碾碎，浸透出腐烂的臭味，心脏充满肉糜。他发现自己在想——在渴求那个人。
Relationships: Hayashi（Pet）/Tsukasa（Pet）, 林/司
Kudos: 9





	衣柜与潮

**Author's Note:**

> *林司（司单人向）  
> *DIY预警，有道具  
> *ooc有

司在工作前，总有一段站在衣柜前面凝视镜子里那个人的悠长时间。他看着那双灰蓝色的眼，需要知道自己是谁，该做什么；他需要日复一日地确定他有了人格，他可以是一个完整而独立的灵魂。  
但有时情绪会突如其来地席卷一切，淹没他，充满他。真奇怪，司恍惚中想到，他的意象是水，却依然能感觉到窒息的折磨与痛苦。他感觉到指尖颤抖的握不住任何东西，全身冰冷而僵硬。仿佛他的内脏被尽数剖割碾碎，浸透出腐烂的臭味，心脏充满肉糜。  
他发现自己在想——在渴求那个人。  
于是他会顺理成章地把自己藏进柜子里，和那些千篇一律又无趣死板的衬衫西装拥挤在一块。他的衣柜不小，但要说能承载一个成年男人的身形还是实在勉强了些。他只好用力蜷缩起自己，以至于脊梁蹭出火辣辣地疼痛，足尖都不得已扭曲起来顶着木板。腹部的坚硬肌肉违反常态的挤压卷起，予他痛感，却又清晰地让他感觉到自己尚且活着，暂时没有烂成一摊不堪入目的血肉。  
所有的衣服都在站在衣柜前发愣的时候脱得一干二净，司现在赤身裸体。他的皮肤展现出苍白无血色的肌理，纵使颜色不大乐观但却没有任何伤痕，显得光滑细腻。  
天知道这幅皮囊下面个一片满目疮痍伤痕累累的世界。  
司安静地喘着，平复了一下呼吸。他身上有些发烫，意识不到自己那身冰凉的皮肉正泛着暧昧的粉红色。他慢慢握住下身，那处已有些硬度了，撑起老土的纯白棉质平角内裤，渗出些粘稠的湿意。司一手抚上胸前，另一只手粗暴地去拽他的阴茎。他先是若有若无地触碰，直到瘙痒和渴求从皮肤浸透到骨子里才偶尔予自己痛快一次。他脱掉内裤，将它扔在一边。  
“哈……”他闭上眼，仿佛这样可以自欺欺人地将这两只在腰腹间肆无忌惮游离玩弄的手当做是林的仆从，好似是他本人在亲手玩弄自己。  
孩童时对林的倾慕逐渐扭曲变异成如今爱慕与恨意交织的欲望，这事对司来说发生得很轻易。他爱着他的山父，这种疯狂的情感让他觉得即便是将所有的一切交给他也无妨——包括司自己的山和谷，毕竟他的山来自于林，他的谷产生于林。但司也正不可自己地恨着他，因为林没有任何顾虑地像抛弃一条死皮赖脸纠缠他的狗，向司关上了那扇只对悟敞开的门。  
就像扔掉一袋垃圾。司想。他的双目漫上血色，齿关紧咬。  
修长的双腿开始控制不住地轻微屈伸，腿根的肌肉震颤起来。他用自己惯用的手法去玩弄着那根分量不错的阴茎，大拇指从囊袋搓上顶端，沾足控制不住溢出的黏液再四指并用地轻轻挤压揉搓头部。他微微张嘴，小声喘息。  
“嗯……啊……”  
司将侧向一边的脸转回来，他双颊通红，想看看身下的动作。眼前却氤氲一片，在黑暗里更模糊不清。他像是要烧起来了，不知名的暗火先是点燃前胸，接着向上到口腔，向下燎他的腰臀。司感到一阵口干舌燥，勉强咽了咽唾沫。他开始出汗，继少年时剪去长发以后再没留长的墨蓝色发丝黏在额角，承担不住的汗水一路向下经过下颌，承在他深凹的锁骨中。瘙痒的触感让他觉得自己正在被蛇缠绕。他焦躁而略带粗鲁地玩弄那根东西，情欲却没有得到满足，反而像酒精浇入那团火，开始轻轻噬咬他的心脏，在身体深处勾他。引得他开始无意识地轻微扭动身体，想去止住那阵无可招架的痒。  
这不够。司迷糊着想，他知道这样不够，他的身体在这些年来不知多少次的抚慰中远不满足于仅仅如此。他已不记得是从哪里学到的这些淫事，也记不起是什么时候开始学会这样抚慰自己的身体——可能是林逃走的时候，可能晚一点，可能早一点。但这不重要，不重要！烦躁与戾气随着那个身影出现在他眼前，也一并灼烧起来。  
司将手从身下移开时，阴茎还恋恋不舍地弹动一下，吐出透明的黏液与五指藕断丝连。他轻车熟路地在那堆衣物深处翻找出一个盒子，对了两次才将那盒子打开。手又一抖将里面的东西洒落出来，玩具们重重砸到他胸膛，两枚跳蛋滚落下来碰撞着碾过挺立的乳首。他惊得呻吟一声，又快速住了嘴。  
司不想发出声音，毕竟这房子里住的不只他一个人。他记得这应该是弘树出门购物的时间，但他不怎么敢赌，因为那是个想一出是一出的冲动少年人。司花了不小的功夫才暂且打消他想两人住同一间屋睡同一张床的念头，并且让这个黏人的孩子养成了未经允许不随意串门的习惯。  
弘树是他的Pet。司开了个小差。Pet就应该听话，所以弘树也该听他的话。  
像忠诚听话的猎犬。  
像司自己。  
想罢他心满意足地从盒子深处取出一只带尖嘴的润滑剂向身后探去。他找到那个紧闭的小口，食指中指打着圈慢慢揉开，借着尖嘴向肠道内挤入近半支润滑剂。冰凉的粘稠液体迅速占据了火热的肠道，一冷一热将他刺激得急促喘了一声。那尖嘴有一个指节的长度，取出时还被穴口吸着不放，幸好润滑挤得足够多，他只拧动几下便取了出来。他脑子有些昏沉，面色潮红，也不知这举动是由于那小嘴太过紧绷难以打开，还是由于在隐秘地期盼什么。司又将润滑剂涂在那些玩具上，随手将空壳扔开。  
狭小的空间让每一个动作都艰难至极，但他享受这个。封闭的衣柜阻隔热量，黑暗包裹着他，让他感觉到前所未有的安全感——这是一种“他正在被爱着”的假象。  
司沉溺其中。  
他将一个跳蛋绕在根部，那段系带长度正好，缠到尽头正好让跳蛋停在囊袋中间。在打开开关的一瞬间，他猛然弓起脊背打了个颤。“啊——啊、啊……”强烈的酥麻从最敏感的地方蔓延向上直击脑门，这感觉太突兀，仿若洪水洗刷他的意识。  
司就这么喘着适应了一会，慢慢躺下，将自己埋在身下那堆被压散的衣物里。颤巍巍将一条腿伸直靠在木板上，另一条腿向上屈起，压在小腹上。这个姿势让身后的小口略略张开，变成适合进入的形状。司能感觉到那个开口张开得不情不愿，先前被挤入的大量润滑液已被肠道的温度融化成为粘稠的液体，黏连着饥渴的穴口。微凉的空气让一部分流出的液体降温，动作的变换又让一些几近干涸的液体倒流入深处。他娴熟地抚弄那里，一手掰开臀瓣，一手探入中指。后穴渴求已久，身体内部的湿润甬道不等手指继续深入便蠕动起来，贪婪吞吃带着细茧的指节。  
司了解自己的身体。他只简单抽插几下让那处更松软，再揉弄颤抖的内壁，便目标明确地按向深处那点。他先是控制不住地闷哼一声，身前弹动着吐出更多黏液。窄腰向上跳了跳，引得跳蛋拍打茎身带来更强烈的刺激。“呃啊、哈……”眼前的一片漆黑让身体感受被放大加强，司更用力地蹂躏体内的腺体，“嗯、啊，啊……”  
他将中指稍稍抽出，换成两指再度插入。司模仿着性爱的动作抽插玩弄自己那个有待扩张的洞口，整个空间里只能听见“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水声和他抑制不住的小声呻吟。  
他全身上下都湿漉漉的，腿根处更甚。也不知是润滑剂，汗水亦或是别的什么东西，来历不明的无色液体让他自腰腹到腿根都看起来一塌糊涂。司产生了一种玄妙的幻觉，他像是一个汁水丰沛的果实，不论从身体里溢出多少水都不会干涸。  
司抽出塞进那个窄小甬道的三根手指时，已经可以隐约看到翻出的红色肠肉。肠道深处挠心的瘙痒在填充物离开的一瞬间就伴随着空虚感产生，被手指操得松软的穴口只能开始无意识的张合。  
他翻找到另一个跳蛋，慢慢推入穴内。这是比手指更坚硬的玩物，在肠道深处拓开一个空间，把洞口都撑了开来。司隐秘的喘息开始带上了若有若无哭腔：“呃，嗯……嗯……”他又喘着气，按开跳蛋的开关，“嗯！啊！啊呃——哈……救……”失手开到最大档的玩具在体内剧烈跳动起来，无情碾压柔软的肠道，震颤感仿佛要和茎身根部达成一致，令人窒息的快感在一瞬之间由里向外地征服整个身躯。司的嗓子已被情欲灼到喑哑，沙哑地叫着即便是娼妓听了也要面红耳赤的呻吟。  
意识不清的司已不再记得控制自己的音量。他深深沉入欲海，无止境的快感像困兽般锁在体内，唯有呻吟才暂得发泄。  
男人用手臂勾着折到胸前的膝盖，大开双腿。紧实而不夸张的肌肉挤压起来，乳首被指尖时不时的抠挖捏揉玩弄得坚硬挺立，通红发亮，细看乳孔甚至承着晶莹的汗水。  
他像窒息的溺水者一样张嘴呼吸，疯狂汲取着空气，突然觉得自己正在蒸发。水珠慢慢离开身体，于是躯壳分解开来，变成一片雾，聚散成一片漂浮的云。这样他才可以去捕捉无形飞散的风，被风涤荡席卷，被风鞭打蹂躏；去为了风凝聚，也因为风而消散。  
司颤抖着手举起他最后一个极乐场上的刑具。那是一根粗而长的，无色透明且硬度可观的硅胶假阳具，洁净得好似最干净的水晶，形状却像最低贱的玻璃。他举到嘴边，那令人骇目的巨大龟头就撑开他的湿润嘴唇。司用舌头去包裹阳具表面凸起的青筋，尽可能地分泌唾液。他开始给假物口交，粗大的东西深入他的喉头舌根，使得过多的唾液顺着嘴角溢出流下，和汗水混杂在一起。  
“啊……”他将假阳具吐出来，送至后穴。于是另一张嘴也可以慢慢品尝这根比跳蛋要粗硬得多的东西，软肉摩挲舔舐凸起的青筋，像在盛宴上品尝什么佳肴。饥渴的后穴终于咬到足够满足欲望的阴茎，不需要外力帮助便开始一点一点颤抖地吞吃柱身。  
“唔……啊，啊，呃——啊！太……”身下的水声已淫荡至极，却远比不上浪荡的喘息，“太粗！呃……好……好爽……呃……”茎身已能在体内进出自如，司用力而快速的抽插假阳具，摩擦与震颤带来多重的快感。他已合不上双唇，使得唾液流的到处都是，双目也有些不自觉的翻白。司不自觉地扭动窄腰，抬起双臀，以便假阳具更顺畅的活动。他爽得浑身发抖，脚趾用力抠挠木板以至于关节失去血色。司无意识地咬起手指，时而深入口腔与舌翻搅，像是在与自己接吻。“唔、啊啊、啊——呃啊、啊——”  
他是一摊水，是一道溪。那根无情的阳具在一点点拓宽他的河道，将他搅得澎湃，搅得波涛汹涌。情欲与快感石油入海一般染黑他的溪与河，让他的水变得污浊，散发出情色淫靡的甜腥味道。  
如若没什么意外事件发生，这场自我满足的情事就该顺顺利利地进行下去。可司那被情欲冲昏了的意识在突然响起的敲门声中被吓得抓住了一丝清醒。  
少年清亮的声音从门外传来：“司，吃饭了！”  
广树鸟儿一般欢快地跑到他门前敲了敲门：“可以下楼吃饭了噢。”  
司心底一惊，担心被发现的羞耻与恐惧迅速化成冷汗挂在他的颈后，他紧张得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。可岩浆流淌般的情欲却像是被浇了一把油，非但没有平息，反倒更甚。  
不，不可以……不可以让广树看到……！司模模糊糊的想，用力咬住握紧的拳头，企图不让自己发出什么引人遐想的声音。奈何身后那淫荡的穴还紧咬着那根假阳具，两个跳蛋依然兢兢业业地跳动着。一波又一波的浪潮抬起他的意识，引诱他重归欲海。  
“唔……嘶啊！”司颤抖着身子，眼眶湿润，祈祷着广树早点离开这扇危险的门。  
门外那少年却没那么容易放弃。广树敲了几次门都并未听到应声，心生疑惑：“难道司出门了？”他又抬手敲了敲，询问道：“你在里面吗？司？”  
无止境的快感像要将他所有的内脏都俘获，司突然感觉到莫名的委屈和厌烦。漂亮眼眶里终于盛不下更多泪水，生理盐水大肆涌出，沾湿脸颊与短短的鬓角。“哈……”司哑着嗓子低声喘着，身体紧绷，将那些玩具也夹得更紧了。他手向身下探去，心想着至少先把那最要命的按摩棒取出来。他无意识抽噎着用手扣住体外没吃下去那段假阴茎，企图向外抽动。  
“司？我进来了哦。”谁曾想正在这紧要关头，广树忽然推门而入，“司？”  
衣柜中将自己紧紧蜷起远离柜门的人吓得剧烈一颤，让那节阴茎被无意中全部吞下，恰好顶动更深处那枚锲而不舍的跳蛋。如此连锁反应造成的后果是二者重重碾过体内最要命那一处，于是前所未有的快感夹带着过于深入而惊慌的刺痛和酸软直充脑门。  
这一瞬间司眼前一片白光，他大张着嘴却叫不出哪怕一字一句，完全失去了意识。高潮持续了相当一段时间，在那之后肠道还在痉挛抽搐着吮吸阳具与跳蛋，在穴口处吐着漫溢出的淫液。司全身的肌肉都在痉挛颤抖，腰肢轻微弹动，腿无力地滑下。那阳具与跳蛋不知怎么的也跟着冲出的水相继滑出肠道，带着淫乱的液体滚落在衣服堆里。  
广树推门进来后环视一圈，确实没见到那个他想见到的人。“司不在啊……是不是出门了，不会是又有工作吧。”广树郁闷地撇撇嘴，转身出了房间，不忘随手带上门，“哼，混蛋桂木！”  
不知多久以后司才慢慢醒来，跳蛋已经没电了，身上大多数液体早已干涸。他这才发现自己的阴茎软趴趴地垂在小腹上，胸前一片白色的痕迹。  
他在自己不知道的时候，已经射了。


End file.
